


Opeli X Callum Smut

by Arc4ne_F1re



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arc4ne_F1re/pseuds/Arc4ne_F1re
Summary: Callum and Opeli fuck.
Relationships: Callum/Opeli (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 6





	Opeli X Callum Smut

Opeli began unbuckling Callum's belt and grasped her hand around his penis. She slowly started to stroke it up and down, making sure he was fully erect before she released him from the belt.

She continued stroking his penis, lathering it up with her tongue.  
She began to take him into her mouth. She starts by sucking on the head, and then moves down to suck at the base of his member. You watch in awe as she works her way all around his length, taking him deep inside her throat.

It looks like she's trying to make him cum, but instead she's making sure Callum gets the most pleasure out of this experience.  
After a few minutes of this, he began to feel his own orgasm approaching. 

He nutted into the back of her throat, and she swallowed every drop. Opeli's eyes were closed, but she was breathing heavily. As her body relaxed from the effort of swallowing so much semen. She climbed up off of her knees and pulled her robes back to reveal her soaking wet pussy. He slowly pushed his penis in, still covered in semen. 

Callum began thrusting at a faster pace, causing you to reach climax as well. The two collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily.

"Well that was fun," Opeli said breathlessly. "We should try this again sometime!"

A week later. "Hey Opeli want to do that thing again"? Callum asked shyly. 

"Yeah! I mean...you don't have to, if you don't want to...". Callum once said again.

"No, no, I'm fine with it! We can do anything we want now!" Opeli responded with. 

Callum held her hand as they raced towards his bedroom. They both jumped over the furniture and ran through the rooms. They stopped outside his door and began undressing from their clothes. Callum grabbed his cock and started stroking it. He looked at her with an innocent smile on his face.

"Do you want me to put my dick in your ass?" he asked innocently.

"Yes". Opeli responded with.

"Good girl!" Callum laughed. 

Callum took her hand and led her to his bed. He laid down on top of her, and started kissing her neck. After kissing for a few minutes. Callum turned Opeli around so her ass would face him. Callum immediately got on top of her and pressed his crotch against her hole.

Opeli gasped when he entered her asshole. She had never been fucked in the ass before, but she found it surprisingly comfortable. After some time, Callum began fucking her hard and fast.

It felt good. Really good. Like nothing else could compare to it. She couldn't believe how happy she was right then and there. This is what she wanted since she accidentally saw his manhood now it happened. The pair of them continued like this for hours. Eventuality it reached dusk and they were both tired.

"I think we need to get ready for bed." Callum said. 

"Oh yeah? What about me?" Opeli asked.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Callum replied.

"Huh? Oh sure, why not?" Opeli replied.

They lay down together and fell asleep together.

Timeskip 

Callum woke up naked spooning Opeli. His penis was already as stiff as can be and standing and 9 inches long. He didn't know what to do next. He just stared at Opeli's body and watched her breasts bounce as she moved. It was all to much for him. He had to cum.

He tried to get out of the spooning but Opeli's legs had caught his penis and wasn't letting go. He kept pulling and pushing back and forth to try and escape but it was no use. All the friction made from moving had made him even more horny than before. 

His balls were also full and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. He needed release. He shot his load between her legs and landed on her thighs. She was still asleep.  
He was left panting and exhausted. He sat there for awhile trying to catch his breath and thinking about what he should do next. Opeli woke up and felt something slimy on her leg. She looked down and saw Callum's flaccid penis and a giant load of cum on her leg.

"Well good morning to you to Callum, I'm just going to get changed" Opeli spoke.

Callum was still horny and began rubbing one out again. He thought about Opeli and how he really liked her.


End file.
